BEHIND THE CHAT - chan's accident
by endlessong
Summary: Himchan melukai tangannya saat LOE Melbourne namun setelah konser berakhir, Yongguk tidak dapat menemukan dimana Himchan. Setelah mereka bertemu, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Yongguk pada Himchan di kamar mereka? A Banghim Drabble. RnR?


BEHIND THE CHAT - chan's accident

Summary: Himchan melukai tangannya saat LOE Melbourne namun setelah konser berakhir, Yongguk tidak dapat menemukan dimana Himchan. Setelah mereka bertemu, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Yongguk di kamar mereka? A Banghim Drabble. RnR?

Note: Aku saranin untuk baca dulu A BAP Chatroom buat ngeliat kisah banghim dari sudut pandang member lain yaaa. Karena ceritanya nyambung sama isi chat mereka di A BAP Chatroom. Enjoy!~

.

Yongguk panik, dia sudah mencari Himchan ke seluruh venue konser dan tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali

Kepanikan Yongguk bermula saat mereka sedang melakukan konser mereka di Melbourne, tiba-tiba saja Himchan berlari ke backstage tanpa alasan yang jelas sedangkan Yongguk hanya melihatnya sepintas dengan ekor matanya. Jangan salahkan kebiasaan Yongguk untuk bertingkah seolah-tidak-peduli terhadap Himchan selama ini. Awalnya Yongguk pikir Himchan hanya butuh sesuatu yang tidak penting atau hanya ingin mengambil kameranya lebih awal sebelum perform with you. Namun raut wajah Yongguk seketika berubah saat tangan kanan Himchan terlihat di sangga dengan kain putih yang melingkar di lehernya—yang menandakan bahwa tangannya cidera

Yongguk berusaha mendekati Himchan saat itu namun hasilnya nihil—karena member lain menghalanginya saat itu. Daehyun tampak terus mendekat pada Himchan lalu menjelaskan pada babyz bahwa Himchan baik-baik saja. Sesekali Youngjae dan Jongup juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setiap mata Yongguk dan Himchan bertemu, Himchan hanya menunjukkan senyum termanisnya dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja

Tapi sebenarnya Yongguk tau dia tidak baik-baik saja

.

"Kejadian itu membuatku trauma ketika Himchan melukai tangannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin Himchan stress lagi"

Yongguk melemparkan dirinya di sofa ruang staff. Saat ini, Yongguk terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu staff dan Manager Choi—yang tampaknya sudah mulai mengerti kenapa Yongguk begitu khawatir terhadap Himchan. Yongguk selalu teringat dengan kejadian ketika Himchan melukai tangannya sampai harus tidak mengikuti promosi lagu mereka beberapa tahun lalu. Hal ini membuat Yongguk sakit—melihat salah satu membernya khususnya Himchan harus merasakan stress karena hal itu. Yongguk hanya tidak mau kejadian semacam ini terulang kembali. Yongguk benar-benar khawatir atas cideranya tangan Himchan kali ini

"Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk handstand? Aish aku stress sekali"

Beberapa kali Yongguk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yongguk sudah mencoba menghubungi Jongup beberapa kali seperti yang disarankan member lain di group chat dan hasilnya nihil—karena sepertinya ponsel Jongup mati. Jangan tanya sudah berapa misscall dan pesan yang Yongguk kirimkan pada Himchan, jumlahnya sudah tidak terhitung walaupun tidak ada satupun balasan yang diterima Yongguk

"Yongguk-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Himchan sudah dewasa dan pasti bisa menghadapi—"

"Bukan masalah itu Manager. Sebagai leader, aku harus memastikan bahwa Himchan baik-baik saja. Aku harus bisa menemuinya sekarang juga"

"Aku sudah hubungi semua staff untuk mengabarimu jika melihat Himchan atau Moon" salah satu staff noona yang mengurusi outfit dan make up Himchan sebelum perform akhirnya angkat bicara "Jadi tenanglah, aku yakin Himchan akan baik-baik saja"

Yongguk akhirnya membuka ponselnya kembali walaupun tetap belum ada jawaban disana. Namun dia bisa melihat para dongsaengnya sedang membicarakan tentang Himchan yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah konser. Bukan Daehyun dan Youngjae namanya jika tidak membuat hal ini menjadi bahan untuk bercandaan di group chat mereka. Yongguk juga menghubungi Junhong yang kebetulan ada di hotel sekarang untuk memastikan apakah Himchan ada di kamarnya atau tidak. Beberapa menit menunggu, tiba-tiba sebuah pop-up message muncul di ponselnya yang ternyata dari Junhong. Junhong mengirimkan pesan yang membuat Yongguk langsung berlari mencari mobil staff yang bisa tumpangi menuju hotel saat ini juga

zelo: bang hyungie

zelo: chan hyungie di kamar hotel

zelo: bersama moon hyung

zelo: cepat kesiniii

.

Yongguk mencari nomor pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Junhong sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya dan Himchan. Junhong sedikit tersentak saat Yongguk memegang pundaknya secara tiba-tiba. Ternyata pintu kamar Himchan dan Yongguk tidak terkunci, bahkan masih menyisakan sedikit celah dimana Yongguk bisa melihat Himchan dan Jongup sedang duduk bersebelahan dan tampak membicarakan sesuatu

"Aku rasa Himchan hyung baik-baik sajaa hyungie. Sepertinya tadi mereka lupa menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Masuklah hyung" Junhong tersenyum lalu membukakan pintunya untuk Yongguk agar dia masuk kedalam kamarnya

Awalnya Himchan terlihat kaget kenapa ada seseorang yang bisa masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun saat melihat orang itu adalah Yongguk, Himchan membuang nafasnya lega

"Ah Bang hyung, aku akan menyerahkan Himchan hyung padamu. Maaf jika aku dan Himchan hyung membuatmu khawatir, ponselku ada di Junhong tadi" Jongup yang mengerti bahwa hyungline mereka butuh waktu mereka sendiri akhirnya beranjak dari kasur tempat mereka berdua terduduk tadi dan pergi. Sekarang di kamar itu hanya tersisa Himchan yang sedang menunduk dan Yongguk yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir-namun-kesal itu

"Maafkan aku Bbang, tadi rasanya sakit jadi aku—"

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku untuk menemanimu, hm?" Yongguk akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk disebelah Himchan, lalu menatap tangan Himchan yang masih disangga dengan kain putih yang melingkar di lehernya itu "A-aku sangat khawatir bodoh. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tadi dasar sialan"

Himchan tersenyum kecil, Yongguk selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya ketika tangannya cidera seperti ini. Namun tentu saja, Yongguk mengkhawatirkannya dengan caranya sendiri—dengan mengatainya seperti itu. Dari awal Himchan mengenalnya, Yongguk memang tidak pernah berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa dengan baik. Terlebih pada Himchan

Tapi walaupun begitu, Himchan tetap menyayangi Yongguk, bahkan sangat

"Gwenchanayo, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Bbang. Aku sudah membaik" Himchan tersenyum ke arah Yongguk dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja "Pasti duo sialan di grup ini mengatai aku sedang membuat drama kan? Tadi sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan dalam posisi handstanku sampai aku—"

"Himchan, aku sudah bilang handstand itu bukan ide yang baik" Yongguk menotong pembicaraan Himchan dengan nada khawatirnya "Aku tidak mau tangan ini terluka lagi, sedikitpun. Aku tidak mau tangan ini mencegahmu untuk menemui babyz dan membuatmu stress dan frustasi lagi. Aku tidak mau kau sedih lagi ketika tangan ini terluka seperti dulu—"

Himchan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Selama Himchan bersama Yongguk, baru kali ini dirinya mendengar Yongguk mengeluarkan kata-kata semanis ini. Yongguk juga meraih tangan Himchan yang masih disangga menggunakan kain putih itu dan mengusapnya dengan sentuhan yang sangat lembut. Ternyata Yongguk benar-benar khawatir kali ini

"—tangan ini sangat berharga tidak hanya untukmu, tapi untukku juga. Bisakah kau berhenti melukainya lagi? Aku hanya ingin kau tetap tersenyum dan bahagia. Aku mohon"

Setelah Yongguk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yongguk meraih punggung tangan Himchan lalu menciumnya—seakan memberikan energi positif yang diharapkan bisa membuat Himchan merasa lebih baik

"Bbaaaang~" Himchan memanggil nama Yongguk, membuat Yongguk langsung menatap Himchan "Saranghae~ Kau taukan kalau aku... mencintaimu?"

Yongguk hanya tersenyum kecil saat Himchan mengatakan hal itu. Himchan tau betul kalau Yongguk tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk membalas kata-kata itu. Himchan adalah orang yang mudah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sedangkan Yongguk adalah tipikal orang yang sebaliknya—dia akan memikirkan satu-persatu kata yang akan dikeluarkan terhadap lawan bicaranya dan akan berakhir dengan mengungkapkan hal yang terkesan sebaliknya. Tanpa membalas pernyataan Himchan, Yongguk tiba-tiba mencium pipi kepunyaan Himchan kilat. Hal ini sukses membuat Himchan blushing dengan perlakuan itu

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perkataanmu dengan kata-kata. Tapi aku bisa membalasnya dengan perlakuanku" Yongguk tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Himchan

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'Aku juga mencintaimu, Himchan' dan percakapan kita selesai" Himchan tersenyum manis lalu tampak mencari dimana ponselnya berada. Ponsel Himchan ternyata terletak di sisi kasur lainnya—yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan Yongguk

"Ah, sepertinya Zelo merekam kita tadi dari celah pintu. Sepertinya setelah Moon keluar dia sengaja tidak menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Anak itu perlu di beri hukuman" Yongguk sekarang tampak sedang menatap ponselnya—antara kesal dan malu lalu mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Hal ini membuat Himchan penasaran apa yang diperbuat maknae kali ini

"Bilang pada mereka aku melihat perilaku mereka Bbang, gunakan capslock juga saat kau menulisnya. Pasti mereka akan kaget" Himchan menyuruh Yongguk untuk mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu kembali melihat ponselnya yang terletak di sisi lain kasur yang mereka duduki "Bbaaang~ bisakah kau ambilkan ponselku disana? Aku ingin melihat grup chat kita"

Yongguk akhirnya mengambilkan ponsel Himchan dengan satu gerakan lalu menyodorkannya pada Himchan. Namun saat Himchan mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil ponselnya, Yongguk tiba-tiba menarik Himchan untuk mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Awalnya Himchan sempat tersentak saat Yongguk melakukan hal itu, namun lama-lama Himchan juga membalas ciuman hangat Yongguk saat Yongguk menekan tengkuk Himchan untuk memperdalam ciumannya

"I love you, tuan yang tidak terprediksi" Himchan melepas ciuman Yongguk lalu mengambil ponselnya dari Yongguk "I love you, Producer Bbang"

"Hmm, istirahatlah, Kim. Aku akan menjagamu malam ini"

"Bukankah kau memang selalu menjagaku?" Himchan menggoda Yongguk yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuat Yongguk hanya tersenyum menatap makhluk termanis yang pernah ada di hidupnya itu "Selalu, dan harus menjagaku maksudku"

"Ya, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun dan siapapun menyakitimu"

"Bagaimana dengan—AISHHH KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENGETIK DENGAN BENAR DAN KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA MENINGGALKAN CHAT SETELAH MENGATAIKU SEPERTI ITU"

Akhirnya Yongguk harus mendengar keluh Himchan semalaman karena bercandaan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang membuat Himchan kesal

.

Ea ayo ngaku yang request behind the chatnya chan's accident siapa? Awas ya kalo ga review wkwwkkwk. Special banget ini bikinnya cuma sebentar dan sukses bikin aku pingsan juga karena diem diem banghim manis bangeeet. Ada yang mau request behind the chat lagi? PM boleh kok haha

Terakhir, rnr?


End file.
